


Mad Scientist

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Mad scientist Kaner!





	

Slowly, steadily, a glowing drop of liquid slipped over the edge of the slender glass vial and plunged into the bubbling beaker below. There was a fizz and a pop as the liquid in the beaker turned a glowing purple.

The hand holding the vial shook as the man attached to the hand stared at the glowing purple liquid in wonder. This could be the breakthrough he had been looking for.

He carefully picked up the beaker and even through the glass and his thick gloves he could feel the power emanating from the concoction. It…it was sublime! He tilted his head back, allowing himself a maniacal cackle.

“Pat?” a voice called from the door.

“Jonny no!” he shouted, whirling around a second too late as the lights flicked on. He cringed at the sudden brightness.

“What the hell Pat?” Jonny asked gaping at the shambles that their kitchen was in.

“Um, well, you see…” Patrick fumbled for an explanation as he set the measuring cup of grape pop down on the counter.

“You know what? I’ve changed my mind; I don’t want to know.” Jonny turned to leave.

“Can you turn the light out please?” Pat called after him and grinned as the kitchen was plunged back into darkness.


End file.
